fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Koma Inu tournament Semi-finals: Dakota vs. Tojima
Tojima stood in the grassy field, mask missing from his usual apparel. He smiled slighty despite his emotionless eyes. "Hello, Dakota. It's nice to see you again." Tojima said. Dakota smiled at Tojima, a bright beacon in the mid-day sun. "Hi, Tojima! I'm glad we got to face off against each other. Now we get to prove which one of us deserves the top spot among the newest S-Class Mages!" Her bright red hair was tied up in its usual ponytail, though missing the normal black bow. She had a tank top and shorts on, with a pair of plain white sneakers as well. "How about we get this started?" She asks, hands beginning to glow with a pale blue light. "May the best mage win," She says, sending Tojima a challenging smirk. "I'll even give you the first move." "You seem a bit too eager to start, but so be it." Tojima said, popping his neck before forming shadow armor over his right arm. He fell back into his own shadow reforming from Dakota's " I suppose it's alright to go all out, considering we're both S-class." He said reaching at her with his shadow armored hand. Dakota, knowing of Tojima's shadow maneuvering capabilities, kept an eye on hers, turning around as soon as he disappeared to face it. As he became tangible once again, and reached for her, she placed her hands together. "Ice-Make: Ice Bringer," She commanded, to massive and jagged pieces of ice forming in each of her hands. She crossed them over close to her body, then swung them outward towards Tojima. A large gust of frigid wind burst forth towards him afterwards. Tojima crossed his armored hand over his chest, absorbing most of the impact but he found it impossible to stay grounded as the large gust of wind sent him flying backwards. After flying about forty feet away he created shadow armor over his feet and dug them into the ground to stop himself. " I suppose I cannot be so careless." he said forming three heavy shadow balls. He waved his hand throwing one directly at her while the other to attempted to flank her from opposite sides. Dakota readied herself, watching as the shadow balls were thrown at her. She places her hands on the ground, "Ice-Make: Geyser," and is shot several yards up into the air by a massive ice geyser. The shadow balls crash into it, making it rumble and fracture, and come tumbling down a moment after, leaning backward. Heaving a sigh, Dakota places her hands together, her swords disappearing and forming into wings on her back. She stays in the air while the debris clears, her hands beginning to glow again. "Arrows," She announces as she pulls her arm back, an ice bow forming there. She releases her grip on the string, and two dozen arrows rain down towards Tojima. Tojima sighed, disappointedly. " Different Ice mages, same tricks. How disappointing." Tojima said. He waved his hand in front of creating a shadow shield to block the arrows. He twirled his hand, causing the shield to start spinning as several shadow senbon began to shoot at Dakota. "Ice-Make: Shield," She stated, a shield forming in front of her. As the first wave of senbon began to hit, she rushed down towards Tojima, the ice shield repelling the senbon away from her. "Ice-Make: Bomb," She stated, and she tossed it beneath the shield, the ball of ice rolling towards Tojima. "Burst," She commanded, and it exploded, ice shards flying in every direction. Dakota landed on the ground right after, her wings disappearing but her shield remaining to protect her from the icy blast. Tojima dropped the shield, collapsing it into a sphere around the Ice bomb. The initial explosion cracked the sphere before the ice fragments shattered it. Tojima created four large shadow puppets that stood at about nine feet tall. They rushed toward Dakota before swinging at her. Dakota collapsed her own shield, forming a serpent, and then forming three others, all of them equal height of Tojima's shadow puppets when coiled. "Ice-Make: Water Serpents!" She proclaimed, and each one dived towards a shadow puppets, emitting a large amount of ice magical energy. Anything they touched became encapsulated in a thick ice covering, effectively trapping anything within. With Dakota in the center of the ice creatures when they leapt forward, a tall wall of ice had now surrounded her once the attack had finished. She makes a pair of ice gloves, waiting for Tojima to either send in opponents or break through her icy protection, which was admittedly weaker than her other defensive spells, but wasn't going to be broken by a simple punch. Tojima's smile widened a little as he held up his hand. " How foolish of you to allow yourself to be surrounded by anything. Walls that high would block the sun from at least one angle no matter what position the sun is in. May I remind you what is created when one dares block the light?." Tojima asked as he closed his hand. Whatever shadows that lied within the ice fort grew outward into spikes. Dakota, being that she was both facing the shadows and staying several feet away from them, was unharmed by their creation. "Tojima, what kind of guildmate would I be if I didn't know the full extent of your magic? Honestly, the only foolish one is you," Smiling confidently, she places her hands together. The ice around her flashes, collecting around her for a moment and then being released as about 35 eagles of ice. They rushed towards Tojima, though instead of hitting him, they stopped, and began spinning rapidly around Tojima, making it difficult to see anything going on outside. "I really didn't appreciate that comment about me using the same tricks as Umi. If anything, I've surpassed Umi in terms of tricks." She states, beginning to walk towards him. She waves her arm, and all the eagles converged on him, their jagged bodies releasing small amounts of ice upon contact. Dakota places her hands on the ground, quietly enchanting "Living Ice-Make: Floor," covering the ground in a sheet of ice, nearly transparent, only a faint blue shine differentiating it from the normal ground. A different feeling came from this ice, and Dakota got into a low stance, awaiting Tojima's exit from her icy trap. A giant shadow hand smashed the eagles before lifting it's large body appeared as a towering beast. A half formed shadow of Bael, standing at about thirty feet tall. The shadow stabbed it's hands into the ground where the ice ended, roaring loudly as it ripping up the ground the ice rested on before throwing it at Dakota. Pouting, Dakota watched the massive shadow creature rip up the ground right on the edge of the arena. Collecting the ice on top of the ground, she reforms it into dome around herself, keeping her hands on the front of it. The large piece of ground that is thrown her way hits the dome, though it stays strong, not even fracturing under the pressure as the mound of earth hits it and then falls down in front of it. Smirking, Dakota takes down the dome, holding her hands together where a staff forms. "Fore!" She shouts, using a large degree of her strength to hit the mound of earth with her staff back towards Tojima and his Shadow of Bael. It flies at an impressive speed, especially for someone of Dakota's size, though still slower than what the shadow creature had thrown it at. Dakota reforms the staff into a rhinoceros, that grows larger with an extra addition of Dakota's magic. The shadow of Bael swing it's massive claws releasing four shadow blades that slices into and through the dirt, continuing toward Dakota. The chunks that were able to hit the shadow were absorbed, crunched up and then spit out through the shadows mouth in a rapid fire of bullet like dirt. Dakota stands behind her rhino, and the massive beast takes the full force of the shadow blades, getting deep incisions, but still remaining upright. The bullets come next, which are, again, defended against with the rhino. By now, it's more like a skeleton than an actual rhino, and Dakota places her hand on its back. It flashes, then disappears, reinforcing her gloves. She skates towards Tojima, stopping a few feet in front of him. "Geyser," She states, placing her hands on the ground. Though instead of beneath Tojima, the geyser erupts beneath the Shadow of Bael. The geyser was larger and more compact than normal to accommodate for the creature's size, tossing it into the air, large ice shards piercing its body. Dakota doesn't even shift her attention from Tojima during the creation of the geyser, and once it is made, she throws her arms up, proclaiming "Bloom," and a massive ice rose bush forming beneath Tojima. Holes opened within the shadow of Bael allowing the shards to go through without damaging the shadow itself. As it fell back to the ground it exploded out into a sea of shadow engulfing the arena in a thick black ooze, pooling at Dakota's feet. The Tojima that Dakota saw was cut to shreds by her attack. " You made a mistake, looking me in the eye like that". Tojima said from about ten feet away. " Or did you simply forget how my illusion magic works?." Tojima said through heavy yet calm breaths. As the ooze rose around Dakota, hardening into a medium sized sphere. Tojima held up his hand, before closing it. The walls of the sphere's inner walls extended inward into spikes. Dakota cursed at her slip, watching as the dome encapsulated her. Without her vision, she couldn't tell there were spikes, so her only concern currently was to escape from the dome. However, she was aware of the fact that this could simply be an illusion, so refrained from doing anything quite yet. Biting the inside of her cheek, she reminded herself of what real pain would feal like. "Tojima!" She shouted out to the man. "What are the extents of this spell? I realize this one isn't your strongest, it's quite easy to tell based on how it occurred." She hadn't expected an answer, really, but it never hurt to ask. In case this plan fell through, she initiated Spiders, which lit the small area for a split second. A spike jutted out right in front of her nose, another nearly jabbing into her stomach and her thigh, not to mention what she couldn't see behind her. "Well I'm not waiting to get impaled," She said. "Pillar," She stated, and a pillar rose around her, warding off the shadows with the flash of light, then surrounding her in an ice prison. Not the greatest idea in the century, but she was pretty limited at this point. She froze it until it got close to her body, but not the whole way through so she could still move. Shadows began to climb the ice prison, encompassing it entirely. Tojima surrounded himself in a full suit of shadow armor, reaching behind him and pulling out his dagger. He walked toward the now shadow covered ice prison, opening a hold in the shadows just enough for him to pass through. He swung the blade vertically sending a wave of nullification magic through the ice. The first slice only cutting half way through. Tojima thrusts the blade forward breaking through into the small hollow space. He slashed the blade at Dakota. Once again, Dakota was without sight, so she just closed her eyes, not bothering to try and see in the darkness. The lack of one sense allowed her sense of hearing to be heightened very slightly, but even so, she would have heard the harsh slash against her ice as it was broken and fell away. "Sword," she enchants, the area lighting up enough for her to see where Tojima is approaching from. As he breaks through the final part of the ice and swings towards her again, she meets his dagger with her sword. She is surprised to see how little contact caused so much of her blade to break away. Rather than trying to win over his obviously stronger dagger, she pushes harshly against their blades, then jumps back, destroying all but a thin layer of her dome before she hit it. the sword disappears in a flash, reinforcing her gloves, and she gets into a low stance. She distinctly remembers the gifted dagger in that moment, its abilities and even who gave it to Tojima. "Dragonflies," She enchants, and forty dragonflies lining up in front of her and around her. The all fly around rapidly, causing a dull, but constant buzz to surround the arena. They all swarm Tojima, hitting him at random spots with speed rivaling that of a bullet. "How much of this is even real?" She wonders aloud, placing her hands together again and creating two dozen spiders that began to crawl about the ground, moving towards Tojima, aiming to crawl beneath his cloak and bite him wherever they could. Dakota kept her guard, holding her ice encapsulated hands close to her chest to protect against potential attacks. The ice creatures make a tinging noises as they nip at the Shadow armor. Spikes stretched out from the armor, impaling the ice creatures before reforming into the armor. He walks forward, stopping two feet from Dakota. The black ooze continued to surround the ice prison as some of it began to seep in through the opening Tojima had made. Tojima took the dagger in a fencer's grip before thrusting forward at Dakota as the shadow ooze became tendrils, lunging at her from several angles. Dakota grits her teeth, placing her hands together. "No pain, no gain," She mutters grimly, and her hands light up for a moment, before several bombs float around her. "Burst," She proclaims, and the spheres explode, shrapnel flying in every direction. Dakota was able to lessen the amount sent her way to a certain degree, keeping it away from her head and most of her torso, though was at the mercy of anything else that sliced and dug into her legs, hips, and waist. Using the cover from the explosion, she initiates Knuckles beneath Tojima, then Palm several feet above him. Should her plan work, he would be launched into the air by skyward fists each larger than Tojima himself, and then mercilessly smacked back down onto the ground with earth-shattering force, crushed beneath the weight of a giant palm like a bug. Dakota allowed the ice on her fists to creep higher until they reached just below her elbows, strengthening it further as well. The shadow armor was strong enough to protect Tojima's body from the blast but his shadow armor began to crack. He felt himself moving upward, knowing that the icy prison had a roof, Tojima raised the dagger the second he began moving. It clashed with something much sooner than he'd expected as he, continued to be sent upwards by the knuckles until they threw him from the prison. Tojima expanded wings from the shadow armor, kicking off the knuckles and taking flight, dagger in hand. He looked down on the ice prison, still surrounded by shadows. He looked down at the black ooze the rested on the ground for it only took so much to cover the prison. Tojima held out his hand forcing the black ooze that lie on the ground to converge on the openings in the prison, pouring in as an attempt to drown Dakota in its mess. Dakota dropped the ice column, which momentarily paused in the rapid filling of the container, though she still was limited in the ways of escaping. She knew Tojima had gone up, so following would be a bad idea considering he could have a giant shadow dude waiting to swat her like a fly. So, she obviously had to find the wait out on the ground and fast, lest she got lost in the black maze until the close of the battle. She makes a Unicorn, mounting the steed quickly. It shot several ice beams around the shadows, splitting them momentarily to allow Dakota a moment of vision. Deciding the quickest route out was to the right, she leaned that way and the unicorn followed suit, galloping away. Dakota threw an ice bomb several feet ahead, the explosion resulting in the repulsion of the shadows, much longer than the Unicorn's ice beam, and allowed Dakota to safely dismount in that space, the shadows creeping back towards her in the center. "Geyser," She enchanted, throwing her hands on the ground and then getting launched upwards, ending up across Tojima, a space of fifteen feet separating them. Her hands lit up as she placed them together, and when she pulled them apart, a whip was in her right one. She beckoned him forward with a wave of her left hand, taking in a few gasping breaths, keeping her gaze slightly to the bottom right of Tojima, not wanting to make the same mistake again. She tightly grasped the whip, keeping her arm bent to prepare to crack it down on Tojima. "Come now, there's no point in looking away now. The choice to do so at this point would just be one made out of rudeness." He said with a smile, despite his emotionlessly cold eyes as he filled in the cracks in his shadow armor, including his face. " If I may ask. How much of this do you think is real?. How do you even know you've moved from the spot where our eyes first met?. Perhaps I'm walking up to you as we speak, drawing a knife and placing it at your throat?. It's not like you would know. It must be maddening, to know that all this effort might be for naught." Tojima said as the surviving shadows from the ground formed into several large hands. " Are these hands real?." Tojima asked as the hands began to swing up at Dakota. Dakota shrugs, obviously unaffected by the facts presented by Tojima. "I think all of its real, right down to every blink of your eyes. If this were an illusion and my efforts were for naught, then this fight would've ended much earlier than this. Try as you might, your just not as scary as you believe yourself to be, and you also don't like to waste time. You know, just because I'm not as smart as you may be in some aspects, I am still quite intelligent, and I also believe I far surpass you in the likes of social knowledge. Don't underestimate me." Dakota's hands flash and a staff appears between them. As the shadow hands come upon her, she pole vaults up and away from them, coming towards Tojima feet first. "Living Ice-Make: Seven Slice Dance," She enchants, shifting in the air to bring her ice endowed forearms towards Tojima. She performs five strikes across his torso, spinning to power up the strength behind them. The final two strikes occur at the same time, Dakota slicing an "X" across Tojima, propelling herself backward towards her ice geyser as she did so, the ice shattering. As cracks began to form in the armor, Tojima moved back, dodging her final two strikes. " I don't know where to begin when explaining to you how wrong you truly are. Your perception of time is just as much under my control as that of reality. If I so wished it, I could make mere moments feel like hours. The moment you looked me in the eye is the moment you lost the right to tell me what is true and what is false. Now, going back to what you said about me trying to be scary. I've done nothing but tell you the truth, if you find that scary. I suggest you stop living a lie." Tojima said forming two large boomerang shaped shadow blades in his hands. He threw them past Dakota, they ran into each other a few feet behind her, forming into a large shadow puppet who grabbed at Dakota as Tojima lifted his hand firing a shadow beam at her from the front. " I'll ask again, how much of this do you think is real?." Dakota makes an irritated tch, landing on her geyser, her red eyes burning. "Why the hell does it matter what I think?! As you said, no less than a second ago, I have no right to tell which is true and which is false! Fight me right now, dammit, I'm tired of you running your mouth! If this isn't real, finish it now because I'm not some toy you can play with! There's no sense in you dragging this on forever, as its obvious you are the ultimate and cannot be beaten. All hail Tojima, master of reality." Dakota said sarcastically, rolling her eyes, but nonetheless still in a fighting position. "But if my opnion matter so much, then no, I don't think this is real. Clone Wings, Shield" Dakota enchants, a clone with ice wings being taken by shadow puppets. The clone's entire body grew jagged spikes as it was gripped, piercing the shadow puppet. The ice shield stood in the way of the shadow beam, cracking upon contact, but held up until it had passed. "Ice Impact," Dakota commands, swinging her hand down onto an open palm, a giant hammer replicating her action above Tojima, aiming to slam him to the ground. Tojima bent his wings back to block the hammer, releasing the shadow wings, letting him fall to the ground. " It seems I've struck a nerve. What a pity, I thought you the more cool headed type. I thought I could try to make this fun. Does winning this really mean that much to you?." Tojima asked. " There are only S-class and potential S-class mages left. Even if I lose now, one of us will win. I've done what I came to do, I've played my part. I never cared about winning. Besides, I'm tired and I have two kids I should be taking care of. If winning is really that important to you, I can always just forfeit the match?." Tojima said tilting his head up at Dakota. " It's your choice." He said. Shaking her head, Dakota's geyser sinks to the ground, Dakota walking up to stand a few yards away from Tojima. "God, why is the desire to win such a foreign concept to you? If you forfeit, the entire battle up til this point is hardly better than fighting some novice six-year-old mage! So don't you dare give up, and don't half-ass this either." Holding up her icy fists, her aura picks up around her, surrounding her with a brilliant blue light. A dagger extends from her clenched palm, the ice from her gloves melding to it. She crouches down, her leg muscles tensing as she awaits Tojima's next move. Tojima slides his dagger into it's sheath and holds up his hands. " So be it." Tojima says as a small platform of shadow forms high in the sky before spreading out until it hung over the field, casting a large shadow over it. Twelve shadow puppets formed all varying in size from skinny ones to fairly large ape like ones. Tojima took a Knee, fading into the large shadow he had just created. Disappearing out of sight as the Shadow puppets began to converge on Dakota moving to surround her. Placing her hands together, about 15 lion's heads forming around her, shooting fast and relatively small ice shards at the approaching shadow puppets from all angles, angled upwards rather than straight across. Even if they missed, they would shoot towards the shadow in the sky, tearing holes through it and allowing light to rain down on them. A hawk then forms from her conjoined hands, and its flies just below the shadow platform, scouring the ground as Dakota thought strictly of Tojima's magic signature. It eventually honed in, and while it was spotty and spread out, Dakota was able to get a general image of where he was and where he was heading thanks to the hawk. Any shadow puppet that gets near is slashed at by Dakota's dagger or punched hard, magical energy reverberating off her body to further aid her strength. This was going to wear her out much more progressively than normal, but she didn't intend to keep this battle going for much longer. She shifted towards where Tojima was headed, aiming to keep one step ahead of him, the lion's moving in perfect synchronization with her as she did. A jagged spike shoots out shoots from the giant platform, impaling the hawk before spreading out, shattering it completely. Using the small window of time Tojima was given to move without Dakota being able to track him, he circled around to her side following closely as five large shadow hands grabbing three lions each before tightening their grip to crush their icy heads. A shadow clone of Tojima, accompanied by two large shadow puppets appeared from the shadows cast by the large platform in front of Dakota. They swung at her as another clone formed behind her carrying a shadow dagger aiming its attack at her lower back. The real Tojima reformed from beside her, pulling out his dagger, holding it in a zatoichi grip, bringing it down as he aimed for her shoulder. Dakota smoothly evaded the shadow puppet's swinging, ducking under and quickly sidestepping them with ease. As the clone aimed a shadow dagger towards her lower back, she shifted to the side, placing her hands in the path. With the ice covering them, she was able to grip the blade without direct repercussions, and then swing the shadow towards Tojima, allowing her to evade the blade that went towards her shoulder as she twisted with the motion, though it grazed her arm, making a shallow cut. "Cheetah," She stated as she released the shadow puppet, the slim feline leaping forth with the speed and force of a bullet train, aiming for Tojima's mid-section. The force of releasing the attack forced Dakota backward, almost falling over because of it though kept her balance. She let out a heavy breath, watching for Tojima's next move. The shadow puppet had been able to push Tojima back before fading away allowing him a few seconds to react to the ice cat running toward him. Tojima, still holding the blade in a zatoichi grip, swung down at the Cheetah who irrupted into a mess of shards after coming in contact with the blade. Tojima raised his hand, forcing the shadows below Dakota to become a large hand which pushed her upward. Tojima began running toward Dakota before using another shadow hand to throw him at her, blade at the ready. At the same time, platform began to rain down shadow knives as the shadows on the ground responded by throwing them up. " Let's end this." Tojima said as the blades "tinked" off his shadow armor. Dakota held up her arms in front of her, blocking the dagger with her ice. The Nullification Magic in the blade allowed it to sink down to her skin, making a clean cut as though it were paper. Hissing in pain, she reinforces the gloves, quickly pushing back to get away from him before the process could be repeated. "Fine with me. Ice-Make Unlimited: One Sided Chaotic Dance," She enchanted, as she placed both of hands behind her back, right on top of the left, assuming the normal Ice-Make stance, a thick fog emanating from her hands. A long, spiraling chain of ice is made in front of her, which begins to be lined with a vast amount of swords, varying greatly in style, size, and shape. She then swings one arm forward and one backward, sending the large chain of weapons towards Tojima, unleashing a fierce barrage of slashing attacks unto him. The speed at which the spell had occurred left no time to run away and the sheer quantity of swords is enough to overwhelm Tojima, considering the size of his own blade. Once the spell had completed its route, it would freeze anything within it in a large cocoon of ice. The shadow blades crashed into Dakota from all angles, making cuts all along her body, some deeper than others but none that were life-threatening. After a few seconds, Dakota made small, compact ice shields above her head and below her feet to deter them, though some blades were still able to make contact, drawing more blood which dripped onto the ice below her, tainting the pure white with deep and dark red splotches. His armor began to crack and freeze all at once as the blades began to overwhelm Tojima. He entered Shade form, leaving a hollow shell of Shadow armor to be frozen solid as he quickly fell to the ground, disappearing into its shadows before reforming above the platform, creating a much smaller one to stand on. He held out his hand, absorbing the large shadow platform into an equally large sphere which hovered in Tojima's palm. Now Tojima could see Dakota and the ice cocoon that held his hollow shadow armor. The sphere shrunk in Tojima's hand as he pointed it at Dakota. The sphere shook rapidly, containing far too much energy for such a small container. The sphere exploded out into a large beam of darkness flying forward at an incredible speed toward Dakota. At the same time Tojima held out his other hand, creating a large sphere around Dakota in an attempt to keep her in place. Category:RP Category:Blackdagger01 Category:Aaniimee